


Delicious

by Lioness_Snake



Series: Draco/ Rose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, Not too much warning don’t want to ruin plot, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Breakfast at Malfoy Manor is peacefull as ever, not so much since Rose married Scorpius and moved in.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my Beta/Alpha @Purebloodpony , she makes it more readable.  
> This is your Birthdaygift

It was a quiet, sunny morning. Soft light filtered through the voile silks hanging in front of the French doors leading into the rose gardens. Tranquil could be a just word describing the mood as Astoria and Draco occupied the grand sunroom. Not even cutlery against dishes could ruin the peace and quiet.

  
That was until the door leading to the corridor opened. A rumpled head filled with wild curls swanned in, hair that had a very shagged look about it.

  
“Good morning! Lady Malfoy,...’Sir.’” The bright voice singsonged. The last word dripped with more than reverence from perfect pouty lips.

  
“Good morning Rose, but please, Astoria and Draco would be perfectly fine,” Lady Malfoy uttered, “I feel so old when you call us anything else,” The austere woman coolly addressed her young daughter in law.  
“Oh, I couldn't possibly do that, it just wouldn't be proper,” Rose lowered her head and eyes.  
“I do insist,” Astoria replied firmly.  
Draco had his eyes set on the financial section of the Muggle observer. The prophet was a wizarding joke these days. Muggle finance held his attention as that was where the money was made.  
Rose sat down a seat from where Draco was sitting at the head of the table, Astoria on his left, as a wife should.  
“Scorpius?” Astoria quirked her brow. Regretting her question as it left her mouth.  
“Scorpius, yes well... He flooed out early for his appointment with Albus,” Rose opted for a hard-boiled egg on toast, she did like her watercress and eggs. A silver spoon cracked her egg, peeling it as Rose drank her fresh squeezed orange juice.  
Life was good at Malfoy Manor, nothing than the best made its way to the table, “They’re having an early breakfast at Albus pad before they go over to the burrow..... I gather they need to compare the sizes of their shafts and polish their knobs before they take their brooms for a spin,” Rose looked straight at Astoria before she cut a piece of toast, taking a delicate bite from the golden colored bread.  
Astoria felt the heat rise around her neck. “Boys will be boys,”  
“Mmmm, you don’t say ‘Lady Malfoy’ uhm Astoria,” Rose happily smiled as she chewed her breakfast.  
Scorpius and Albus were surely polishing their knobs, but the snitch would be miles away from their thoughts. Scorpius never came back in the house when he left last night like he did most mornings staying over at Albus' flat.  
“Draco, anything interesting in that Muggle newspaper of yours?” Astoria addressed her very silent spouse. She could almost hear the cogs inside his blond head grind to a halt.  
“Nothing to worry your pretty brain about my sweet,” Draco replied as he brought his espresso to his lips. He was enjoying Muggle things more and more. Especially coffee, he loved the sharp contrast compared to wizarding food and drink, they didn’t taste as bland.  
Rose brought her fingers up to her mane combing through her clingy curls, they were severely entangled this morning, “Excuse me Astoria, I need to run up and take a shower, my hair is so badly entangled this morning! I’m not sure how it got like this....” Rose shook her head once more. Her thin chiffon kimono opened slightly revealing the swell of her bra-less breasts.  
Astoria could have taken offence at Roses’ appearance if it wasn’t for the girl coming down like this every morning since she moved in a month ago. Rose and Scorpius were married rather quickly. After a little honeymoon, they moved into his paternal home. Much to Astoria’s dismay.  
Draco did catch the girls flash of her boobs, from the corner of his eye. His little Rose did have the best set. Bouncy, perky, firm...very firm.... bringing her nipples to life was such a treat, “So what has this Saturday to offer, my sweet.” He gazed at his wife instead.  
“I’m meeting a friend for lunch and possibly a stroll around the Diagone Antiquity quarter,” Astoria mused as she looked over at her daughter in law, “Maybe I’ll indulge in strawberries and cream at that new shop,” Yes, she should indulge herself, “And yourself Draco?”  
“I might laze around this sunroom and check those ever-blooming rose bushes. It was an expensive bit of spell work, but I'm pleased to have them flower in abundance year- round,” Draco put his newspaper down and gazed out of the window.

“Sounds like a plan dear, you work too much as it is,” Astoria absentmindedly retorted, red fruit on her mind, delicious juicy fruit got her going like nothing else.  
“Will you be staying in town for the night?” Draco narrowed his eyes.  
“I think I will.” She definitely would, she liked their townhouse. “Fine dear.” Draco picked his newspaper back up.  
Rose observed the austere couple with interest. “I’m going up for a shower, I guess I see you tomorrow Astoria,” She didn’t need to scoot back as Draco was behind her in a second helping to take her chair back so she could stand up gracefully, it was what Malfoy’s were taught from when they were young.  
“Thank you, Sir,” Rose nodded, refastening her kimono.  
“Never mind young Rose.” He went back to his seat, paying the girl no attention as she exited the breakfast room.

  
*************

  
Rose idly took in the scene outside, “You’re so right you know, those rose bushes are so pretty! Especially from here,” Rose licked her upper lip, “Oh?” She rolled her head back, her arms spread against the back of Astoria’s favorite sofa, “Mmmmm, that is so....so....umph Yessss,” Her eyes rolled back in their sockets.  
Draco sat on his knees in the sunroom, his mouth on Rose's cunt and a finger inside her, her legs over his shoulders. He traced her pink lips with the tip of his tongue, sampling the girls' juices. Pumping his finger inside her quim, lapping greedily, “Your pussy is swollen and fat today kitten,” Draco licked at her like an ice cream. He could eat her out any time and be happy about it. She tasted of honey and cream with a hint of sea salt and tangy like an oyster.  
“Like that Sir, just like that,” Rose toes curled as he hit that spot with his digit, making her come undone with a jolt, indulging in a scream, no one was there to hear them, aside from those pesky elves, “Oh, fuuuuuuckkkk.” She bellowed.  
Draco gave her a few more strokes with his tongue collecting her release in his mouth. She was a rare variety of naughty. Feeling her contract her muscles around his finger and tongue a special treat.

Draco moved his lips up her belly, along her sternum, sucking a nipple into his mouth until he ended at her plump lips. He kissed her deeply sucking on that sharp tongue of hers that kept him on his toes. She had wit knowing what to divulge and how to keep a secret. Her tongue danced with his in a sensual rumba, “On your knees kitten,” He entangled his fingers in her unruly curls, making her face the other way.  
Rose turned around as he again made a mess of her hair, she could feel knots forming, again. Barely having got them out this morning in the shower. Leaning against the backrest, Rose opened her legs, so Draco had better access. She could hear him dropping his trousers, a hand found her wet apex, “Mmmm oh daddy yes...” She wailed.  
Draco pushed into her from behind, pulling her head back, finding her mouth again as he humped her, he set a grueling pace as his onslaught on her pussy never relented. Holding on to her locks as he snapped his hips against her rounded buttocks, delicious indeed.  
Draco was delighted, having found another fuck bunny and staying at his house no less. He pumped his seed deep into the young woman’s womb, she was here with a purpose. A fertile Weasley or so he hoped, his gay son wouldn’t go near the girl, knowing they brokered a deal. She could fuck anyone she fancied as long as she delivered the Malfoy heir. Scorpius could fuck his childhood lover anyway he wanted but be discreet about it.  
Draco was in luck he and young Rose fucked most days, Astoria never let on she was aware. Total discretion.  
“I do hope an heir is in the making.” Draco panted, fuck he was glad he worked out and jogged most mornings, she could have killed him with how insatiable she was.  
“Me too daddy. But we can keep on fucking, can’t we?” Rose piped. Draco was a skilled lover. She could hardly keep her hands to herself as it was, his physique was so damn delicious. That regal hard body, those liquid silver eyes as he lusted after her.  
“Of course, we can poppet, I would love to see your body grow knowing who made you swell up.”  
“Me too daddy, me too...” Rose adored her beau even when no one knew they were banging, she’d love to tell her mum, the woman would faint surely.

Astoria looked at herself in the hotel mirror, applying her eyeliner carefully. Her hair was sticking out from her careful twisted bun. She had that fresh shagged glow on her cheeks, she loved how her blue eyes were blown out of proportion. A hot mouth pressed against her shoulder as her lover tried to entice her for another round.  
“Tori babe, come back to bed,” The sultry voice made her ears grow red. A hand went around her waist encircling her belly, moving up to cup her breast. “Come back, and I’ll suck that cunny of yours, and you can feast on strawberries and cream while I make you cum. Doesn’t that sound good?” The voice purred.  
“Okay, fine.” Astoria laughed, her lover was so indulging and generous.  
The darker curled beauty laughed as Astoria sauntered over to the crumpled beddings.  
“Hermione you can do whatever you like honey, that mouth of yours is the most delicious thing in the Wizarding World,” Astoria laid down, spreading her legs, picking up a strawberry covered with cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry text editing on an ipad is hellish, I might come back later and fix it.


End file.
